No Inteuptions
by sophybubbles
Summary: What I think would have happened if Megan and Derek were not interrupted by Lacey while on their date. Based on the scene from Season 2 Episode 7 'Hard Knocks'. I'm not very good at summaries but read and tell me what you think.


**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a short ficlet that popped into my head after watching Season 2 Episode 7 where Megan and Derek are on a date. Basically this is what if Lacey never interrupted the date. I plan to continue my other story but I've had major writers block, I'll try to update that soon. hope you guys like this R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Megan:** "What were you really like in high school?

_Derek sighs_

**Derek:** "Oh god. Honest truth?"

Megan: "Mm hm"

**Derek:** "I was a theatre geek."

**Megan:** "No you weren't?"

**Derek:** "Mm"

**Megan:** "Come on?"

**Derek:** "Oh yeah. I was a wannabe Brando."

**Megan:** "The thin one or the fat one?"

They both laugh and share an amused look.

Derek doing a bad impression of Marlon Brando: "Pass me the cannoli."

They both laugh and Megan leans close into his ear and whispers "really sexy".

Derek then looks at Megan with an expression of awe.

The two are so close they could almost kiss as they share breath.

**Derek:** "You know what I like about you?

Megan shakes her head in reply.

**Derek:** "I'm never quite sure who's got the upper hand."

Megan sets her wine glass down and puts her hand on the FBI agents strong chest as she pushes him back so he's lying on the couch as she puts one of her legs between his and the other between his leg and the back of the couch so she's almost straddling him as she says "You know that means I do". Derek reaches toward her and unties the bow on her blouse, slowly pulling her down to meet his lips. They savour the moment and just breathe in each other for a second before they share a slow passionate kiss. As they kiss Derek moves his hands to Megan's hips to feel as much of her as she'll let him before they part for air. They stay close, eyes shut, neither wanting to move to break the intimacy between the two. Eventually they open their eyes and share a look. Derek can see the longing in Megan's eyes but he also sees the vulnerability behind that look and that just makes him like the medical examiner even more. Derek is the first to move, as he moves one hand up to cradle Megan's face she puts her hands on his chest to steady herself. They both know what they want and in that moment a spark ignited between two separate people that would bring them together as lovers.

Suddenly Derek and Megan were kissing again. This kiss was more urgent, frenzied. Megan pushed the jacket off of the agent's shoulders and took is tie off as he undid the buttons on her blouse. At some point the positions of Megan and Derek were reversed as he was then on top of her; kissing down her jaw line towards her neck. As he did this Derek managed to get a moan from the doctor which put a smile on his face at the power he held over this strong independent woman in his arms.

When it was almost too late Megan got up from underneath the agent and smiled sensually as she reached for his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Derek closed the bedroom door with his foot and pinned Megan against the wall, ravishing her lips with such passion and need and she loved it, so much so, she was starting to lose control and her leg trailed up his till it was around his hips and he started to take her clothes off more and more till they were both in their underwear. Derek pulled back from Megan for a moment and she looked at him in bewilderment and he took in her stunning body: the curve of her hips, her toned stomach, her breasts, finally looking into her hazel eyes again. Megan looked embarrassed and Derek leaned in close, lifting her chin up till their eyes met and with so much passion he simply said "You are beautiful". Megan smiled; Todd had never made her feel this special. Derek made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And in that moment, the only thing that mattered was the two of them coming together as one as he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Derek seemed to find all of Megan's weak spots and he satisfied her several times that night. Neither of them slept much that night. Megan felt spectacular at this new man who could satisfy her needs in ways she never knew. As they both fell asleep in each other's arms they were both thinking of how lucky they were to have found each other.


End file.
